Just George, Alone
by poverty-sucks
Summary: After the death of his twin, George gives up on life...Then he has a revelation to live for the both of them...One-shot. I suck at summaries. R&R!


Okay, I am having a really hard time with the Quick edit thing and so I cant do italics. {these}represent italics. If anyone knows how to fix it pleas TELL ME! Alright now please R&R, flames r always welcome so long as you tell me why I "Fricking Suck!" Thanks! This is a One-shot!  
  
The moon was shining brightly above the small congregation that had gathered in the Weasley Family Cemetary. Though it was a large graveyard it had never been very full, in it were the Weasley grandparents, Mrs. Weasley's two still-born children Mariette and Jacobus, Sirius Black, ( because it was known he had no wish to be buried with his dark ancestors.) and most recently, Fred Weasley.  
George stood between Albus Dumbledore and Remus Lupin. Both men had a hand clamped tightly on either of his shoulders so as to prevent him from hurling himself at the coffin that was now being covered in earth.  
{No, please, no.} he begged silently {Don't just toss dirt on him...Don't throw my brother away.}  
He tore his eyes away from the casket that was slowly dissapearing under mounds of dirt and glanced across from him at his mother. She was sobbing unto her husband's shoulder. Mr. Weasley's face was hidden in his wife's hair...and beside them Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stood quietly staring at the coffin. Ron had Ginny by the hand while she held Hermione in a tight embrace, both girls were crying silently. Harry had his hand on Rons shoulder, Harry and Ron were not crying but glaring into the grave sadly.  
George shuddered, trying to control himself...but the tears came anyway. Many of them, hot, painful tears.  
"There's nothing you can do for him now." said Dumbledore quietly as George tried to pull away again. Dumbledore had said that almost two days ago after Fred was killed.  
Fred had been on a mission for the Order that night. George had just finished his own mission and had just apparated at The Burrow when suddenly his breath caught in his throat. Something was wrong. The connection that he and Fred had shared since birth was suddenly gone. They had always been in tune with each other, able to read eachother's feelings and moods...but suddenly he couldn't. It was the most horrible thing in the world. He had thrown up on the floor and choked out to his mother that Something had happend to Fred...Hours later news came that Fred had been killed by Lucius Malfoy. George had no idea, but at that moment in time, Charlie and Bill had notified Percy and the three of them had hunted Malfoy down and killed him. The news of Mr. Malfoy's death had done little to console George. Without Fred everything was pointless. He was alone and incomplete. It was unbearable.  
George glanced again at his little brother. Ron had people to grieve with...George had no one to understand the pain inside of him. He had lost part of himself. Alone.  
He sank to the ground as the last shovelfull of earth covered his brother.  
  
"George, please! I'm begging you! Eat!" cried Mrs. Weasley. It had been a month since the funeral and George had scarcely eaten since then which worried Mrs. Weasley. She was standing outside George's bedroom door with a plate of food. When George said nothing, she magicked the door unlocked. George was feining sleep. Mrs. Weasley smoothed his hair and left the food beside him. "I can't stand to lose another baby." she mumbled as she left the room.  
George sat up. He wished he would die. His mother had stolen his wand and hid it somewhere, the knives were hidden as were all potion ingrediants. He could only hope to starve. Then he'd be with Fred again.   
The house was silent. Mr. Weasly was at work and the younger Weasleys were at school. Geoge fell back onto his bed. He was very pleased with his declining strenth. It wouldn't be long now.  
{I'll see you soon, Fred.} he thought sleepily.  
He dreamed that he and Fred were flying in the car. Fred had put on the invisiblity booster and they both dissapeared. Then George turned it off...but Fred didn't return. He called his name but Fred didn't answer, finally George looked out the window. Fred was lying on a pile of rocks, he was smashed to bits.  
George woke up with a tight throat. "Fred," he said sitting up. "I just had dream that you--" he stopped at the sight of Fred's empty bed and remembered that Fred was not there and never would be. Incomplete, alone, and afraid.  
  
The next day, George was so weak that he couldn't sit up. He was dying. Finally. Mrs. Weasley left a breakfast tray beside his bed. Geore used much of his strenth to hide some of it under his bed so his mother wouldn't force feed him.  
He gazed around his room sadly. Fred's things were still there. Well, they were George's things too. He and Fred had shared everything regardless of whether it was maked with an F or G.  
George suddnely felt very tired. He closed his eyes knowing that it could possibly be the last time he did so.  
  
"Hi, George." said a familiar voice. George whipped around.  
"Fred!" he said rushing to his brother. It was alright now, he could feel their twin connection.  
They embraced and sat on a bench. George wasn't sure where they were, then again he didn't really care.  
"You didn't think I'd leave without saying good-bye, did you?" Fred said grinning.  
George's face fell. "You're not staying?"  
Fred laughed. "I can't can I? I'm dead!"  
"But..." said George sadly, then brightend. "Well, I'm dead too!"  
Fred shook his head. "No, George...You're not."  
"I will be soon enough!" cried George. "I can't live without you! You're my best friend!"   
Fred said nothing but looked away from his brother and stared into the distance. When he finally spoke, his voice shook slightly.  
"You remember what Mum told us? About how we used to be one person until we split and became two people?" he asked quietly  
"Yeah..." said George, smiling reminisently. "That aws when she gave us that nasty "Reproduction" talk. But what does that have to do with...you know."  
"The way I see it, " Fred continued "Is that if we were one than I guess it's like we're almost the same person, so neither of us can really die."  
George thought about that. It didn't make any sense to him but he nodded.  
"You can't just give up you know." said Fred looking George in the eyes. "I'd like you to be with me when I go but, it's like if we don't do something on our own, just once.it's like we never really lived at all."  
George nodded again.  
"For me, it's dying. For you it's living." he grinned " 'sides, we don't want Percy to take over the joke shop!"  
George grinned as well. "It'd be a disgrace. I'd never die in peace knowing he'd turned it into "Prefect Paradise" or something."  
Fred shuddered. "take Ginny up as a partner, or Ron if he doesn't marry Hermione first."  
They both laughed.  
"I've got to go, George." said Fred sadly. "And so do you. Hey, marry Angelina for me!"  
They laughed again.  
"I'll see you, don't you go thinking that we'll never meet again. You've got to keep living for both of us." Fred said clapping him on the shoulder.  
"I'll miss you." said George lamely. "I really will."  
Fred smiled. "Don't. I'll always be in your heart...wait, that sounds REALLY corny." he laughed. "But it's true."  
And then he was gone.  
  
George opened his eyes. He suddenly realized how hungry he was. He used all his strenth to get up and walk downstairs. He would join his mother for lunch.  
He wasn't completely fine, he still hurt and he still missed Fred, but somehow he didn't feel alone or incomplete.   
He would keep living for his brother. 


End file.
